


Don't Get Caught

by jvo_taiski



Series: PJO one-shot collection [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bit of Fluff, College, Cute, F/M, Humour, Old Friends, Percy is a Dork, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, annabeth is stubborn af, annabeth's roommate's boyfriend's roommate happens to be percy jackson, but i wouldn't call it porn, it's just Percy and Annabeth fucking in random places, okay i'll be honest, they're both naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvo_taiski/pseuds/jvo_taiski
Summary: “So I have these powers,” he said, glancing at Annabeth out of the corner of his eyes. “I can have sex wherever and whenever I like, and I never get caught.”There was a pause, and Annabeth burst into incredulous laughter. “Bullshit.”“No,” he grinned. “I’m deadly serious. Wanna test it?”AKA Percy’s still as charming as he was in 8th grade and Annabeth is still always trying to prove him wrong, and they might fall in love along the way.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: PJO one-shot collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876507
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Don't Get Caught

Annabeth finished powdering her nose and let the small case snap shut as the dorm opened. She wasn’t technically supposed to be there but then again, she was early and it was Piper’s boyfriend’s own fault for not locking the door. She’d met Jason a few times and he’d told her she was welcome anytime, which she took to include times he wasn’t there. 

“In here!” she called. Someone (not Jason or Piper) cursed colourfully and Annabeth heard something being dropped loudly. Jason’s roommate then. Whoops.

“Sorry!” Annabeth poked her head out of the bathroom, lipstick in hand. “I’m Annabeth. Jason said you’d be back later—”

Annabeth caught sight of tousled black hair and startling green eyes and forgot how to breathe. Sure, he was hot (really hot), but that wasn’t what caught her attention. No, it turned out that Annabeth’s roommate’s boyfriend’s roommate, and also the guy who Piper and Jason were trying to set her up with, just happened to be her best friend from summer camp in 8th grade. Who she hadn’t seen in 6 years.

“ _Di immortals,_ Seaweed brain? Percy Jackson?”

And just like that, his face cracked into the wide smile that still blew her away, even though his left incisor (that he’d constantly complain about) was straight now. “Wise girl!”

It was as if it had only been a day since Percy pushed her in the canoe lake and she’d retaliated, and only a day since they’d shared their first kiss together. Maybe it was dumb, but Annabeth couldn’t help the happy flutter that bubbled up from her chest and escaped in a silly laugh when she threw her arms around him.

“Oh my gods! You’ve grown so much!”

“Calm down Annabeth, you sound like my mum.”

“I don’t care—”

“Aw man, she’s gonna be so hyped when I tell her I met Annabeth again—she misses you—”

He pulled away from the hug, his dancing green eyes youthful as ever. Annabeth dragged a hand through the mess of dark hair on his head fondly. “It’s good to see you Seaweed brain.”

***

“No, I’m serious.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. However much he’d matured physically (no, Annabeth had not been ogling his biceps thank you very much), some things never changed. They’d spent the past hour talking about anything and everything, while waiting for Jason and Piper who’d been ‘held up’ somehow—Annabeth suspected that the delay involved an interesting package from Victoria’s Secret that Piper bought the other day, and the college locker room.

But she didn’t mind, not really, not when talking to Percy was just as easy as it was all those years ago. Memories of mythomagic came up in the conversation and she laughed, remembering the days of collecting cards and arguing with Percy over Athena’s attack points—for some reason, he always thought Poseidon was better (despite the fact that Annabeth constantly reminded him “gods damn it Percy, Athena is literally the goddess of military strategy not bathtubs like Poseidon—”)

He was still a total dork and he was still wrong about that one.

“For the last time Wise girl, he can control whole oceans!” he insisted. “He’s got 8 attack points. Which is more than Athena.”

“Whatever,” retorted Annabeth, folding her arms and tossing her curls out of her face in a way she remembered too late that Percy dubbed the ‘princess flick’ to piss her off. He smiled at her with an expression she couldn’t place, but didn’t mention it as he leaned forwards to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. For a wild second, she thought he was actually going to kiss her and her heart began thumping against her ribs.

But he pulled away at the last second with one of his classic trouble-maker smirks, leaving Annabeth decidedly flustered. “So. I’ve been thinking.”

“Nothing short of a miracle,” she deadpanned, but he ignored her.

“I think I’m secretly a Greek god. Or at least part god.”

She laughed incredulously. “Come on Seaweed brain, what now, are you still convinced that time with Clarisse and the exploding toilets was your powers?”

“No,” there was nothing but innocence in his eyes, but she could still recognise the traces of a smirk. “It’s completely different.”

“Well, what then?”

“It’s a very specific power.”

“Enlighten me.”

He looked up, all the earnestness in the world in his next words. “I can have sex wherever and whenever I like, and I never get caught.”

There was a pause, and Annabeth couldn’t do anything except burst into started laughter. “Bullshit.”

“No,” he grinned. “I’m deadly serious.”

And logically, Annabeth knew it was a shitty pick-up line (Percy was always the charmer) but there was something about his smirk that drove her up the walls. And besides, Annabeth was always stubborn and if he was chatting shit, she was damn well going to make him admit it.

“I don’t believe you.”

“I’m telling you, it’s true—"

“You’re not serious.”

“Deadly.”

“Fine,” shrugged Annabeth, an idea crawling from the depths of her mind. “Fucking prove it then.”

Percy’s jaw dropped and she smirked in satisfaction. “Right here? Right now?”

“Well, yeah. If you don’t get caught then surely anytime is good.”

_Checkmate Percy,_ she thought as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “Pipes and Jason come back in 15 minutes.”

She shrugged again. By her logic, if he said no he then he had no evidence, if they got caught (which they definitely would, there was no way Percy actually had powers) then she was automatically proven right. And if they didn’t, what was the harm in a quickie? She certainly wouldn’t be complaining about fucking Percy Jackson. “So?”

He considered a moment. And to her total surprise, he didn’t back down or tell her to buy him dinner first. Next thing she knew, she was being dragged down the bed with a shriek and her skirt was yanked up somewhere around her waist.

Percy smirked at her from between her legs and she felt the blush rising to her cheeks. Maybe he had changed, because old Percy was in no way this self-confident. She liked it. “You sure, Wise girl?”

He ran a teasing finger over the outside of her panties and she willed her voice to come out steady. “Only if you’re confident about this power of yours. Now get on with it, we’ve only got 10 minutes.”

She couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath as he tugged the lace away from her cunt without any more messing about and dove straight in. There was no foreplay, no kissing or touching or teasing—instead, there was a skilled tongue running over her clit and a finger running over her folds. She felt him smiling against her when she let a moan slip from her mouth.

It was hot and fast and dangerous and Annabeth was on the verge of coming, with two rough fingers thrusting into her and a tongue lapping her clit when the voices of their respective roommates came drifting in from the other side of the door.

“Percy!” she hissed, tightening her grip on his hair. But he didn’t look up, just somehow increased the intensity of his assault on her cunt.

Oh, they were going to get caught for sure. But she couldn’t seem to find it in herself to care as her whole body tensed up.

And by some miracle, nobody had walked in yet?

“Jason!” Piper’s voice was as clear as if she was standing right in the room next to them. “Look! They’re starting up a drama club!” And they moved away, presumably to look at the notice taped to the wall.

Annabeth came with a violent shudder and a desperate hand clamped over her own mouth, and just enough time to sit up and pull her skirt down before the door opened.

“I told you so,” said Percy smugly, a lazy grin on his face. Apart from the colour on his cheeks and messier-than-usual hair, there was nothing about him that indicated he’d just been up to funny business.

“Shut up,” she snapped.

Piper and Jason frowned in confusion but Annabeth waved them off, hoping she didn’t look as flustered as she felt. She threw Percy a dark scowl.

“Sorry we were late,” began Jason, with a bewildered look. “I didn’t think you’d be here. Annabeth, this is Percy, my roommate although you’ve probably already made introductions—”

“It’s all good, Jason man,” Percy grinned, showing off his teeth. “It’s no biggie.”

“Yeah,” Annabeth continued for him. “It’s been nice catching up.”

Piper’s eyebrows rose. “Catching up?”

“Yep,” beamed Annabeth, subtly adjusting her panties—she’d pulled them up a bit crookedly in her haste. “He was my 8th grade bestie.”

“Yeah, before her helicopter mum moved to California and forbade contact,” Percy finished, shrugging at their respective roommate’s surprised expressions. “Biggest coincidence ever. Must have been fate.”

***

Annabeth looked good and she damn well knew it. And the hours spent agonising over her wardrobe were definitely worth it when Percy was looking at her like that—with his eyes glazed over and dragging over her whole body. Gone were Annabeth’s days of orange camp T-shirts and denim jackets; somewhere over the course of the years, she’d learned that nice clothes and a sense of style didn’t make her vapid.

To Percy’s credit, it looked like he’d at least brushed his hair. And she’d be lying if she tried saying he didn’t look good in a leather jacket.

She smiled sweetly, concealing the satisfaction underneath, and took his arm before dragging him into the cinema.

“Do you guys prefer sweet or salty?”

It seemed to take physical effort for Percy to drag his attention away from her. “Huh?” he stared dumbly at Piper and Annabeth’s smirk deepened.

“I said,” she said in exasperation, but threw Annabeth a sly glance. “Sweet or salty popcorn?”

“Salty,” Annabeth replied on Percy’s behalf. “And two cokes and a pack of blue jelly beans. I’m paying.”

The stupid rom-com they were supposed to be seeing was all sold out (“A tragedy, really”) so 10 minutes later, they all found themselves waiting for the horror to start. And the film had only just begun, but Annabeth was already buzzing—Percy had his arm casually slung over her shoulder, and he was still full of annoying sarcastic commentary she’d never admit she found funny. In the dim light, his eyes were lit up like a little kid.

But company aside, the film was fucking dreadful. Percy took a sip of his coke and Annabeth sneakily looked around—on screen, someone was being chopped up with an axe and it was all honestly a bit tacky. She considered herself something of a horror film connoisseur (much to the displeasure of her younger brother) but this? It was awful. There was no convincing plot, no atmosphere and absolutely no suspense. It was all gore and screaming and fake blood. And Annabeth was bored.

She cast another sneaky glance around the cinema: they were in the back row, or at least in the last row occupied. Next to her, Piper had her face buried in Jason’s shirt and he was staring at the screen, occasionally looking down to press kisses on her forehead and giggle.

Percy? Percy still had his arm draped around her but his legs were spread languidly as he surveyed the ungodly amount of internal organs spilling all over the screen.

Annabeth reached out a hand carefully and palmed him through his pants.

“Ah—” he sat bolt upright and stared at her, scandalised. His gaze drifted from her to Piper and Jason, who were literally right there. But she could also see the way his pupils darkened and his dick stirring in interest. She squeezed again.

He bit his lip and looked in between her and the couple next to them, but his blush went down and was replaced by a sly smirk.

With a slight frown, Annabeth carefully got to work undoing his pants, before grinning in satisfaction as his grip on her shoulder tightened and a muscle in his jaw twitched.

“Let’s test these godly powers then, shall we?” she muttered, enjoying the way he bucked into her hand as she slipped her fingers below his waistband. He scowled.

Percy didn’t take his eyes off the screen as she started jerking him off in earnest, determined to get a noise out of him. He was clearly gritting his teeth and sweating, and the grip on her shoulder was vice-like. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, making sure to twist and run a thumb over the head—he was close, if the way his legs were literally shaking with the strain of keeping still was anything to go by.

He _finally_ let out a harsh gasp when he came (to her satisfaction) but apparently the bastard was really fucking lucky (or dare she say it, with the luck of a god?) because _somehow_ he’d timed his orgasm with a fucking jump-scare and _somehow,_ the bastard’s moan was camouflaged by screaming and his bucking hips went unnoticed.

He threw her a half-hearted scowl as she tossed him a tissue to clean up the front of his pants, but she could see the smugness. Again, somehow, they hadn’t gotten caught.

Maybe he actually did have—no. Bullshit. Annabeth frowned to herself, knowing that he’d be insufferable until she proved him wrong somehow—Percy did not have magic powers, and that was that.

***

“So,” Percy waved a tortilla chip in front of her face, and she shoved him away, but not before snatching it with her teeth.

“Hey!”

“It’s your fault. Stop dripping salsa on my blueprints,” she complained, wiping a piece of tomato off the corner of the table.

“Sor- _rry,_ ” Percy grinned and crunched on a chip. “So. Architecture. After all this time?”

“Well yeah,” she replied, squinting at her laptop. “What were you expecting? I can’t go off and be a lawyer if that’s what my mum wants, can I?”

Percy snorted. “Still. I don’t understand why you’ve signed yourself up for 7 years of _this—”_ he gestured at the sketches and dimensions and maths on her page, “this ass-fuckery.”

She couldn’t help laughing. “C’mon Seaweed brain, you know I’ve always wanted to—”

“Yeah yeah, build something permanent and that,” he grinned fondly. “It’s cute. You’re cute.”

Annoyingly, she found herself having to roll her eyes to cover up her blush. “Are you belittling me, Percy Jackson? Reducing my ambitions as a successful woman to ‘cute’?” she teased.

“Not at all,” he blinked up at her. “It’s just a cute reason to voluntarily put yourself through 7 years of hell.”

She couldn’t help laughing at that. “It helps that I’m good at maths and art and management too, Seaweed brain, don’t get deluded. Besides, what happened to the bakery dream? Why are you in college?”

With a shrug, he rolled over onto his back. “I grew out of it. I mean, obviously I still like baking—I’ll make you some of those blue chocolate chip cookies that you like tomorrow, if you want—but marine biology’s kind of cool.”

“Fish.”

“Yes, fish. Well spotted, Annabeth.”

“Oh, shush, you,” she rolled her eyes again, before something occurred to her. “So, these magic god powers of yours…”

“Yeah?” he sat up, looking hopeful.

“How the bloody fuck did you even come up with it?”

“Oh,” smirked Percy, leaning up on his elbows and making the salsa tip precariously on the bed. “Well, basically. I’ve never been caught in a compromising position. Ever.”

“Never ever? And how risky are we talking anyway? If you have sex like once a year and it’s behind locked doors, you can’t exactly expect people to walk in on you.”

“C’mon Wise girl,” he leaned closer. “You know how it is. We haven’t been caught yet, and we’re not exactly subtle.”

“That’s not solid proof. I’ve never been walked in on having sex either and I’m not claiming to have magic powers.”

“Okay, fine. Nobody’s ever walked in on me wanking either.”

“So? Me neither.”

“Yeah, but I went to boarding school. Pretty much everyone else has, at some point. Or at least you can figure out when they’re wanking or if they have been.”

“Is that what you did at boarding school? Try and burst in on people wanking?”

“Shut up, Annabeth. No. And also. Get this. Nobody’s ever caught me in a compromising position of any sort, not even snogging.”

She was sceptical, and it must have shown on her face.

“C’mon, you must have been caught making out at some point, whether it was at a party or whatever.”

“I guess, yeah, but it’s not the same thing.”

“It is too. Besides, I haven’t. So my theory stands to reason.”

“That’s bullshit. You’re absolutely bullshitting.”

“Wanna test it?” he asked, moving just a little bit closer, his gaze dipping down to her mouth.

Annabeth felt a flicker of excitement, but she shoved him away again and wrinkled her nose. “No. Ew. There’s salsa in your teeth and I need to get this paper finished, so shut up.”

He burst out laughing and went back to eating tortilla chips.

***

The note on the office door said exactly what was written in his email. _Office hours 9-5, approximately._ It was definitely 3:30 and she’d definitely dropped him a note saying she was going to come, and she’d definitely been waiting outside for at least 15 minutes.

Annabeth cursed Professor Daedalus to the depths of Tartarus and checked her watch again, wondering if she should give up and come back another time. But just as she was about to grab her stuff and head back to her dorm, a familiar figure rounded the corner.

“Wise girl! Fancy seeing you here,” he grinned, faking surprise.

She tried scowling at him and failed, breaking into a grudging smile instead. He braced his forearm on the wall above her head and leaned down to eye level, so his breath was ghosting over her nose. It smelled like seawater taffy, the stuff he binge-ate in his lectures.

“What?” asked Annabeth, as he opened and closed his mouth, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. “Well?” she repeated, amused by his feigned nonchalance. “What do you want, Seaweed brain?”

He grinned devilishly and it blinded her—although she was at loathe to admit it, he’d been having that effect on her recently. “A little birdie told me that Professor Daedalus is in a last-minute staff meeting.”

“Who?”

“Will Solace. But that’s not the point.”

“What’s your point then?”

He shrugged, the smile on his face deceptively innocent. “Well, his office is empty and he’s not leaving that meeting for another hour at least. Personally, I don’t think there’s a point in standing out here waiting, we might as well kill some time…”

“Oh gods. No, Percy—you’re not seriously thinking—”

At the expression on her face, the smirk on his lips melded into something positively sinful that make Annabeth’s toes curl. “Damn right, that’s what I’m thinking.”

She shook her head. Sure, they’d had plenty of sex in increasingly ridiculous places, and sure, they were yet to get caught, but in her professor’s office? That was definitely drawing a line, then hurling it off a moving aeroplane.

“Absolutely not.”

Predictably, he tried giving her his seal-puppy eyes but she’s become immune to those in 8th grade. So he switched back to his troublemaker grin. “Come on Annabeth,” he wheedled. “He’s not here for another hour. We won’t get caught. Especially with my power—”

And that did it for Annabeth. She couldn’t let that slide. Because fuck Percy and fuck his non-existent powers, they didn’t exist and one of those days, she was going to fucking prove it.

“Fuck you. Fine.” And the delighted smile on his face at the thought of doing something so depraved almost made her decision worth it. Besides. Not that Annabeth was an exhibitionist or anything, but the adrenaline rush was kind of exciting.

“Gods, Percy,” she moaned, as quietly as she could. His hands were bruising on her hips as he hit it from the back, over Daedalus’ spotlessly clean desk. “Right there…”

He ran his knuckles over her waist, where her skirt was all bunched up, and leaned in to pull her collar back and nip her neck. At that point, she’d all but forgotten that she was in her _professor’s office, gods be damned,_ when suddenly, they both heard talking coming from the other side of the door.

And the door handle was moving.

She threw him a panicked and accusing glare (maybe a little bit smug, because his power was a load of shit, she was right) but he simply grinned and pulled out, dragging her under the desk with him. Thank fuck it was one of the ones with a solid front.

“We haven’t been caught yet,” he whispered, arm snaking around her waist. She scowled, heart thudding so loudly she was surprised that whoever was coming in couldn’t hear it.

The sound of high-heels clicked across the floor and Annabeth resisted the urge to tease Percy and grind down on his boner, which was hastily tucked into his pants. She didn’t even want to think about what her mother would say if she was told that her daughter shagged the bad-influence boy from 8th grade (even though at that time, she was the bad influence) on her professor’s desk. She’d be transferred to law school, for sure.

Annabeth resisted the wild urge to giggle, cover stories racing through her mind. They were both pretty much fully clothed, after all—a pair of legs in tights and black heels came into view, and Annabeth caught her breath. Oh boy, they were definitely going to get caught, but at least it wasn’t her professor. She didn’t dare breathe as the woman shuffled around some papers on his desk and dropped a pad of post-it notes.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. The lady was about to look down and see them—

The edge of a long, red nail skirted just down to Annabeth’s line of vision, and she felt her pulse thundering out of her chest—but at the last second, a phone rang and the woman straightened up to answer it.

“Medea. Yes?”

Annabeth recognised Ms Harpy, the college secretary’s, voice. Her tone rose in annoyance.

“No, Medea, I can’t—fine. Fine. I’ll be right there.”

Without another word, she swooped down and plucked the notepad off the floor and strode out with a bang, without so much as casting her beady eyes under the desk.

Annabeth let out a sigh and sagged against Percy in relief. But he only grinned triumphantly and pressed up against her—somehow, after all that stress, the boy was still hard. “I told you we wouldn’t get caught.”

She groaned. “Fuck you, Percy. That was too close.”

“Yeah. But we didn’t,” with a cocky shrug, he helped her to her feet and the two of them escaped the office as quickly as they dared. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I still kind of want to get off…”

With a sigh, and a grudging smile (because the fear was beginning to wear off but the adrenaline was still very much there) she dragged him into a broom closet to finish what they’d started instead.

“I told you,” he repeated, once they were done.

“Stop gloating you, or you’ll jinx it,” scowled Annabeth, doing up her top button. “Just you watch. I bet when you do get caught, it’s not even going to be in a semi-public place. I bet it’s in your own fucking room.”

But he just grinned and slung a casual arm over her shoulder. He smelled like sweat, but she didn’t shove him off. “Be my girlfriend, Annabeth.”

“What?” his off-topic question threw her for a second.

“Like, officially. I’ve just realised I never asked properly… shit this might not be the best time, maybe I should have bought flowers or something…”

“Oh shut up,” she rolled her eyes. “Fine. Yes. Whatever.”

And again, her heart skipped a few beats at the stupid, dorky grin he gave her, as if she’d ever say no to him.

***

“Percy!”

He jumped up from his desk, spilling Gatorade down his top. “Annabeth! What?”

“Fucksake, why… I really, really wish Jason and Piper had that special power of yours too.”

He burst out laughing and half-fell off his chair. “Why? Did you walk in on them?”

“ _Yes,_ ” she wailed. “Gods fucking damn it. Maybe if my head was in the right place after the fucking _group project_ I was forced to participate in, then I would have noticed the door was locked, and maybe if the coffee place was open, I would have been paying enough attention to hear the noises before I walked in!”

There was a pause as Percy struggled to collect himself from off the bed. “How bad was it?”

“ _Di immortals,_ it was fucking awful. I saw everything. Believe me, I never wanted to see Piper ass-up and Jason ploughing into her like there was no fucking tomorrow—I swear to gods, I’m scarred—”

She ignored Percy bursting into a fresh wave of hysteria and continued ranting. “And get this, Seaweed brain, get this—”

“What?” he giggled, struggling to contain his mirth.

“ _It was in my bed.”_

And at that, he fell into such aggressive peals of laughter that he couldn’t speak and collapsed to the floor. She scowled and kicked a pair of his dirty socks onto his face, but couldn’t stop the corners of her mouth lifting just slightly.

By the time he’d recovered enough to suggest ordering takeout, she was feeling a lot better and by the time she was cuddled up against him with a Disney film, she couldn’t think of any place she’d rather be.

***

Sex was fun and all, but it had been a while since they’d had time solely to themselves, to enjoy the moment and make it last forever without the need to finish quickly or the adrenaline of getting caught. So when they did do it gently, reverently, they always made sure to lock the doors.

Annabeth’s bedroom smelled like cinnamon and taffy and vanilla candles and her double bed back at home was a helluva lot more comfortable than the tiny dorm bunks they had to make use of normally. For once, it was soft and gentle, and for once, they had the time just to explore each other, to tease and to drag every sensation out. In Percy’s gentle arms, she felt like she was floating.

And for once, they didn’t have a single chance of being walked in on. Her house was completely empty—her mum was on a business trip, due back the next evening, and Malcolm, her brother, was taking a plane back home for Christmas.

Percy and Annabeth were completely wrapped up in each other only, without a single though of the outside world or school or other people or anything. In the moment, it was only him, him and the way his hands caressed her breasts and skimmed her ribs and the way his lips fluttered up her neck and around her mouth in a series of feather-light kisses filled with love.

She looped her arms around his back and let out a soft sigh to match his own when he finally slid into her and started moving. “Percy—”

The bedroom door burst open and someone slammed on the lights. Three people screamed at once.

“Mother!”

Percy jumped away to cover himself and shrieked, and Annabeth yanked the covers up over her body. There was silence as Annabeth took in her mother’s horrified face, staring scandalised at the sight in front of her: the guy that she’d forbidden contact with ages ago, in her house, fucking her daughter.

And Percy looked like he’d seen his life flash before his eyes at the sheer shock of the realisation that _somebody actually walked in on him—_ because of all the opportunities for it to happen for the first time, the situation definitely wasn’t expected.

Annabeth couldn’t help it. She didn’t even try to stop the maniacal laughter that left her mouth and completely lost her shit at the sheer hilarity of the expressions in front of her, while her mother wordlessly slammed the door shut like she was burned and Percy groaned, completely red-faced, and buried his head in his hands.

“So much for your godly powers then, huh?” she wheezed, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

“I don’t understand,” he muttered, eyes wide and shell-shocked. “That shouldn’t have happened. I don’t get caught.”


End file.
